Vengeance
Vengeance & Rage! is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. And it is the series finale. Summery When Alter makes a come back, Brian duels with him but later he gets kidnapped and take to a prison camp. And now, Sylveon, Puffer, Jenny, T.C., Hugs, and several of our heroes must journey out to save him, and not only Brian, but the prisoners, and defeat Alter! Plot Opening with Alter The episode opens up with Samantha as Slate rolls up, and she asks her if Alter is here. But she tells her that he isn't, and then Alter rolls in and he explains that he's gonna do what Bradey has failed to do, destroy Brian Griffin. And then after that, he will destroy every villain, and then Bradey, and will be the villain king as he laughs evilly as it echoes around his unknown hideout. Halloween party at the Gala/"You'll Play Your Part" Meanwhile, our heroes are at a Halloween themed Grand Galloping Gala. However, the Ed's, Peter, and the guys were highly unimpressed with it, as Eddy bursts out that this party sucks, and that Halloween should have decaying flesh, rotten corpses, and the stink of death, as Barret tells him that if stinky dead things is all they want, they can go hang in a cemetery that's been behind the castle this whole time, as they get excited and run to it, while Edd has a bad feeling about this. And he follows behind them, however Brian is deep in thought as he thinks that maybe his time is up, and knows not what to do. As he then walks out from the party to the balcony and sings "You'll Play Your Part". Alter kills several innocents Meanwhile back with Alter, he travels to Quahog where he heads to a remote part of town and there, he then takes out his gun and begins killing several innocents At the alley/Brian vs. Alter/captured Brian wakes up/the prison camp Sylveon senses Brian's captured/the rescue mission Back with Peter, the guys, and the Eds Back at the prison camp Brian comes to Alter/Alter explains the truth Finding the prison camp/Sylveon comes to Brian/Vinny's diversion Freeing the prisoners and Brian Found!/the battle Puffer & Jenny vs. Alter/Samantha & Slate's demise Back at the duel/Alter's death Avalanche! Back at Canterlot Castle/Ending Trivia * Scenes *Opening with Alter *Halloween party at the Gala/"You'll Play Your Part" *Alter kills several innocents *At the alley/Brian vs. Alter/captured *Brian wakes up/the prison camp *Sylveon senses Brian's captured/the rescue mission *Back with Peter, the guys, and the Eds *Back at the prison camp *Brian comes to Alter/Alter explains the truth *Finding the prison camp/Sylveon comes to Brian/Vinny's diversion *Freeing the prisoners and Brian *Found!/the battle *Puffer & Jenny vs. Alter/Samantha & Slate's demise *Back at the duel/Alter's death *Avalanche! *Back at Canterlot Castle/Ending Soundtrack #Pokémon 4Ever - The Iron Masked Marauder's theme (when we see Alter) #You'll Play Your Part - the Princesses, Twilight, and Sylveon #Pokémon 4Ever - Pokémon Hunter want's Celebi (during Alter's slaughter of innocence) #Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Maul vs. Vizsla (during Brian and Alter's duel) # # # # # # # # # # # #Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Avatar's Love (when Brian and Sylveon kiss on the balcony) #Without You - Breaking Benjamin (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles